George O'Malley
George O'Malley was a surgical resident at Seattle Grace Hospital. As an intern, George got off to a rough start but quickly became a very skilled and talented surgeon. Fellow resident Izzie Stevens was his best friend and for a brief time, he was married to Callie Torres. He was kind-hearted, compassionate, and loyal. He died shortly after jumping in front of a bus to save Amanda. Early Life As a child, he was teased by a neighbor, Mike Wilden. Eventually, he snapped and hit Mike's face with a stick. When Mike's father came over and yelled at George's father, Harold asked George if it was true. When George denied it, Harold and Mike's father got into a big fight. Harold believed George because he thought he never lied. As a result of the fight, Mike's family threw eggs at George's house and Ronny and Jerry blew up their lawn mower. In school, George was a mathlete. He won a blue ribbon in science for dissenting a fetal pig and was secretary and treasurer of the Dungeons and Dragons club, which is another example of his difference from his brothers. He went to medical school at the School of Medicine at Oregon Health & Science University. Season 1 He had a crush on Meredith but started dating Olivia, a nurse who slept with both him and Alex. Season 2 George deals with Olivia sleeping with Alex and the aftermath of getting syphilis. When George was an intern, he and Alex were treating gunshot wound patient. They were in the elevator with him and it broke down. Burke squeezed some supplies through the elevator so they could preform the surgery and talked George through the steps. Alex was too scare to do it, although he never admitted it. George successfully completed the procedure in the elevator and saved the person's life. He slept with Meredith and she cried during sex. They were on bad terms for a couple of weeks. After this, he moves out and moves into Cristina and Burke's apartment. Season 3 He marries Callie after his father died of cancer. George starts to have an affair with Izzie after he finds out that Callie slept with Mark. George goes camping with Derek, Richard, Preston, Alex,Joe and Joe‘s boyfriend. George failed his intern exam because he had been distracted by all of his life problems on the day of the exam. He was trying to help Meredith with her problems with Derek and the death of her mother and stepmother. Season 4 After George fails his intern exam, it makes him an intern again. He also starts having a relationship with Izzie and him and Callie divorce. George intended to transfer to Mercy West after his internship. After failing his intern exam, George needed to repeat his intern year at Seattle Grace. As a repeat intern, George became popular among the new interns and eventually became the Chief's intern (a job that Chief Webber made up for George). Soon, he and Lexie, whom he moved in with after his break up with Callie, discovered that he only failed his exam by one point. Season 5 After discovering that he failed the intern exam by one point, he confronts the Chief and asked to be allowed to retake the exam early. He passed and became a resident. After he joined the army to be a trauma surgeon, Richard gave him the last day in the hospital off to spend time with his family. On his way home, George jumped in front of a bus to Amanda. No one knew who he was because he was unrecognizable until Meredith went into check on "". George took her hand and traced '007'. Meredith quickly figured out that it was, in fact, George. Many people didn't believe that it was George because there was no proof that he really did trace 007. Callie remembered that George had a birthmark on his hand that looked like Texas, so she went to check and found his birthmark on his hand. He died shortly after surgery, after which most of his organs were donated. He was mentioned again when his mother was admitted to Seattle Grace Mercy West following a botched operation at another hospital. It is during her surgery that Bailey admitted to Meredith that George was her favorite intern. Season 6 His funeral was held in the two part premiere. Personality George was soft and emotional. During his early years, he spent time camping with his father and his brothers hunting turkeys, although George refused to kill one every single year. George was often teased by his brothers due to his apparent lack of masculinity. He was also very emotionally attached to his dog, Bucky, whom he thought had run away, not knowing that his father accidentally ran over and killed the dog after he was chasing the truck and got caught under the tire. His father, knowing that George would be devastated, lied to him. Relationships Career Trivia * He and Lexie nicknamed their apartment The Crapartment. * George has seen Meredith, Izzie, Callie, Cristina and Olivia naked. * He has a birthmark in the shape of Texas on his right hand. * He can play the clarinet. Notable Episodes * What Have I Done to Deserve This? * Great Expectations * Let the Truth Sting * Now or Never * Good Mourning * Heart-Shaped Box Appearances Season 1 * A Hard Day's Night * The First Cut Is the Deepest * Winning a Battle, Losing the War * No Man's Land * Shake Your Groove Thing * If Tomorrow Never Comes * The Self-Destruct Button * Save Me * Who's Zoomin' Who? Season 2 * Raindrops Keep Falling On My Head * Enough is Enough * Make Me Lose Control * Deny, Deny, Deny * Bring the Pain * Into You Like a Train * Something to Talk About * Let It Be * Thanks for the Memories * Much too Much * Owner of a Lonely Heart * Grandma Got Run Over By a Reindeer * Begin the Begin * Tell Me Sweet Little Lies * Break On Through * It's the End of the World * As We Know It * Yesterday * What Have I Done to Deserve This? * Band-Aid Covers the Bullet Hole * Superstition * The Name of the Game * Blues for Sister Someone * Damage Case * 17 Seconds * Deterioration of the Fight of Flight Response * Losing My Religion Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Season 6 * Good Mourning